Inmunda Obsesión
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Cuando los pensamientos se mezclan con la realidad es muy peligroso, y aun mas si estos son indecorosos. Tezuka el violinista mas reconocido de la epoca puede decirlo. AU, Strongest Pair LEVE Pillar Pair
1. Obseción

Hoi! Hoi! Bueno esta es una nueva creacion mia, en donde como la loca que soy, convino todo lo que me gusta en el mundo. 

Sepan que estaba destinado a ser un fic serio, pero siendo YO nada me sale serio, o sea, al final me rendí, y creo que voy a hacerlo tipo parodia.

**Advertencias:**

Si lo leen rapido, puede que lo hayen un poco serio, si lo leen lento, van a encontrarse con muchas partes que podrian catalogarse de humor.

El ff va a relatarse desde los diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes, principalmente será a partir de Ryoma y Tezuka, despues anexare los que faltan (que no seran muchos)

Este fic sera strongest pair y ah-un pair, las demas parejas que salgan NO son mi prioridad. LEVE Pillar pair!

**Este ff es shonen ai, asi que si no te gusta ya sabes por donde queda la salida, ademas tiene lemmon y shota.**

**Introduccion**

_La historia esta ambientada en la actualidad, y se centra en diversos musicos los cuales tocan en diversas orquestas pero que con anterioridad tocaron juntos, luego de años vuelven a encontrarse._

**Personajes:**

_Tezuka: Es un famoso violinista a pesar de tener solo 25 años y uno de los mas talentosos del momento, y como en la serie, este tiene una actitud fria y es muy recervado._

_Fuji S: Tiene 20 años, toca variados instrumentos, pero su pasiones el piano es muy talentoso, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo solo toca en ocasiones en orquestas, se dedica de lleno a su trabajo como tutor particular._

_Momoshiro T: Tiene 19 años, es chellista y antiguo alumno de Syusuke, y como en la serie muy carismatico y alegre._

_Echizen R: Es denominado por muchos como un niño prodigio (n/a: si, en este ff Fuji no es el prodigio) a pesar de tener solo 12 años es un musico con increible habilidad._

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi sensei de musica, que ha hecho el esfuerzo de enseñarme algo aunque yo no he entendido nada!_**

**Capitulo 1: Obsesión**

Tezuka

Mi corazon esta acelerado, como mi respiracion y todos mis sentidos, mientras mi piel se erisa al sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo debajo de mi.

Siento mil descargas electricas recorrer mi cuerpo a cada roce, cada caricia de aquella delicada piel blanca perlada me hace sentir el ser mas afortunado del mundo, si embargo, no es suficiente, no me siento satisfecho, quiero mas, quiero mas de él, no sabria decir por qué.

Quiero que grite mi nombre mil veces...

Acelero el ritmo de las embestidas.

Quiero que me suplique que entre en él, y que le haga el amor mil veces...

Tomo sus caderas atrayendolo hacia mi con mas fuerza, y me deleita ver como su cara se contorciona de placer y dolor.

Quiero verlo humillado delante de mi, en venganza de todas las veces que me muestra esa estupida sonrisa e ignora mi mirada en él...

Gemidos desenfrenados llenan la habitacion, son como musica para mis oidos y me enloquecen de gran manera.

Lo beso desesperadamente, y sonrio al pensar que el doblegado a mi, ya se ha dado por vencido y ha acpetado que es totalmente mio.

Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas que ahora son mas profundas, y que lo hacen gemir mas, mientras el sudor en su rostro lo hace ver mas hermoso. Tomo su miembro y con una agil caricia comienzo mi labor para darle placer, al fijarme que él difilcimente trata de atender por si mismo su propia ereccion pero sin lograrlo, ya que las embestidas son tan rapidas y salvajes, que deja su labor de lado para aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama.

Su espalda se arquea, y no lo niego realmente es hermoso, es la persona mas hermosa que he visto, asi, sonrojado, y retorciendose de placer, una imagen algo vulgar en cualquier persona, a él lo hacia ver exquisitamente atractivo, si, delicado y atractivo.

Quisiera seguir asi, haciendole el amor por toda la noche, quisera seguir viendolo gritando de esa manera tan excitante, pero me encuentro de pronto con el inevitable climax, y entonces todo termina...

-Kunimitsu!!!- gime cayendo en la cama pesadamente cuando lo suelto no muy delicadamente a causa de mi cansancio, el cual me invade haciendo que yo tambien tubiera que acostarme a su lado.

-Syusuke...- digo en un murmullo.

En eso, salgo de mi ensonñacion, algo sobresaltado, y malhumorado, me hubiese gustado que lo que vi fuera sido real, Diablos! y para mejorar mi humor, noto que estoy dolorosamente excitado, y que quiera o no, me tengo que hacer cargo de mi pequeño problema solo.

Salgo de mi cama, y me dirijo al baño, en donde entro con la esperanza de que el agua fria pueda calmar lo que siento.

Es extraño, que yo siendo quien soy pueda decir que "siento" algo, cuando se que todo el resto del mundo piensa que soy un frio iceber sin remedio, por lo menos eso es lo que me dicen mis compañeros en la orquesta. Hasta yo pensaba que era verdad, pero entonces conoci al Syusuke Fuji, no se que es lo que realmente me atrae a él, posiblemente sea el hecho de que sea la unica persona que no se inmute ante mi presencia, quiza es por que es la unica persona a la cual le soy totalmente indiferente, si, quiza es por eso que el es el dueño de esos inmundos deseos que me carcomen por dentro.

Hace tiempo que tengo esos sueños, por lo que ya estoy practicamente acostumbrado, por que el es la unica persona que tiene el derecho de invadir mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo me doy cuenta de que mis sueños son cada vez mas intensos, y que no siempre sugen en momentos adecuados...tal vez sea una obsesion, si, creo que él es mi obsesion.

Quien lo diria, Yo Tezuka Kunimitsu, el violinista mas brillante de esta era, doblegado ante una vulgar obsesion, producida, por unos sadicos ojos color zafiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOooOooOoOOOooOoOOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOOoOOoO

Estoy sentado como un completo idiota, esperando que me digan lo que miles de mediocres me han dicho antes, como odio su falta de inteligencia, me repugna su hipocresia, hablan de todo lo que no entienden y se lo toman a la ligera !que insulto!

-Estoy complacido contigo, tienes un talento natural muchacho! me has dejado impresionado!-

Como lo imaginé, ahora un viejito me dice eso...AH! (suspiro) apuesto que hasta sordo es y se jacta decirme frases incoherentes.  
El viejo estrecha mi mano y se aleja, dejandome solo en el vestidor, donde otros miles de musicos me miran como si fuera un ser de otro planeta...

Los miro como si fueran un insecto en mi zapato y me abro paso a traves de ellos donde muchos hacen una reverencia y me dicen frases como "es usted un genio" o "toca como un angel" y esa clase de cursilerias de las que no se hartan de decir. Que faciles de impresionar son y eso que es el primer acto!!!

Camino despacio viendo como unos chicos menores que yo, estan nerviosos, repasando la ultima pieza, afinando por quinta vez sus instrumentos, fijandose si llevaron ese dia sus calcetines de la suerte, maquillandose y ese tipo de estupideces que al final no los ayudaran a tocar mejor.

Los miro por un segundo y ellos al darse cuenta se emocionan, incluso crei escuchar que uno le decia al otro si me podia pedir un autografo! vaya que si son extraños.

-Kunimitsu Tezuka- escucho una voz a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar que mi ojos se abran de impresion.

Sin volverme sé de entemano que esa voz solo puede ser del objeto de mis pensamientos mas indecorosos.

-Syusuke- digo suavemente para que solo el escuche mi susurro.

Ahora siento que mi corazon se acelera, y no puedo negarlo, estoy emocionado, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo y no demostrarselo.

Me vuelvo y mis ojos traicioneros (sin mi permiso) se aventuran a examinar el cuerpo de ojiazul, en ese momento, con un formal traje negro, que lo hace ver muy deseable.

El me mira directamente a los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que hago, me sonrie, como si hubiese sabido de antemano que haria yo.

Me dedica una amplia y sincera sonrisa, yo tendria que devolversela, pero creo que mis labios no saben hacerlo.

-No deberias estar ensayando para el proximo acto?- me pregunta sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Eso es para los novatos, no para mi.-

Fueron unas palabras un poco duras, pero yo no tengo la culpa, mis labios no hablan otro dialecto.

Syusuke me mira atento y pone sus manos juguetonamente detras de su cuerpo, haciendo una pose algo infantil.

-A pesar de ser tan joven, hablas como un viejo amargado- no me inmuto, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de opiniones con respecto al joven pianista, que una vez mas pone su sonrisa mas sadica y se marcha dejandome solo nuevamente.

Lo observo alejarse, y mis ojos parecen reaccionar al instante, ya que observan maravillado su andar y su cuerpo, esbelto y delicado, en estos momentos me pregunto¿como sera ver a Syusuke Fuji tal y como en mi sueño, sin nada mas que cubrirse mas que con su propio placer?

Creo que tiene razon, es hora de volver al escenario, despues de todo creo que necesito un poco de concentracion ya que soy el solista.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooO

Ryoma

Me esfuerzo, pero por que diablos esa melodia no me puede salir como a mi sensei, estoy asqueado, me duele la cabeza de escucharme, me esta palpitando la vena de la sien y solo quiero tomar mi instrumento y pegarselo por la cabeza a mi tutor, que me mira evaluadoramente y luego esboza una sonrisa cinica.

Sigo tocando, pero estoy sumamente molesto, ademas tengo calor, hambre y tambien quiero jugar como todos los demas niños de mi misma edad, pero no, a mi padre "le parecio lindo" que fuera musico igual que él, y me tengo que conformar con ver por la ventana del estudio a los demas niños divirtiendose en el parque que esta cerca.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas- dice suavemente mi tutor mirandome co una sonrisa (que siempre cuando me molesto, me muestra)

Lo miro a la cara y dejo suavemente mi instrumento en su estuche, y camino hacia la ventana fijando mi vista nuevamente en los infantes.

En eso una mano toca mi hombro, y un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo.

-Ryoma, te prometo que despues del proximo concierto hablare con tu padre acerca de esto.- Presiona un poco mas mi hombro- Sé que para ti es duro no poder salir como los demas chicos lo hacen, pero tal vez podamos convencer a tu padre...-

-Él no aceptara nada!- le corto alterado, mi sensei solo me mira y me sonrie tristemente, porque el sabe que lo que digo es verdad.-Lo siento Fuji sensei, pero...-

-Esta bien, no tienes que explicarme nada, dejaremos el ensayo hasta aqui, manaña continuaremos.-

Su mano deja libre mi hombro y se dirije en una actitud osada a mi rostro el que hace voltear, para mirarlo directamente.

-Espero que esta no sea nuestra ultima presentacion, mi querido- me dijo en un susurro desconcertante y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Un sonrojo aparece de improvisto en mi rostro, pero me alegro de que en ese minuto ya mi sensei habia dejado la habitacion y que no lo haya podido notar.

Ahora siento algo extraño que no puedo explicar, un pequeño costiquilleo en mi estomago lo confirma, pero no sabria decir que es, pero ese extraño tono de Fuji sensei no es normal, ademas por qué dijo "que esta no sea nuestra ultima presentacion?" no lo sé, y sinceramente tampoco quiero imaginarlo.

El sonido de la puerta del estudio abriendose me saca de mis pensamientos, y me giro lentamente para fijarme en la imagen de un sirviente que al darse cuenta de que lo miro hace una reverencia.

-Joven Ryoma, su padre quiere verlo- me informa utilizando ese tono mecanico que todo el mundo emplea para dirigirse a mi.

-Si- digo con mi voz infantil propio de un niño de 12 años dirigiendo una mirada melancolica a mi instrumento que en su estuche descansa.

Camino hacia la puerta, algo desganado, no quiero ver a mi padre, pero tambien se que no es cuestion de querer, sino de deber.

-Buen dia- saludo con una sonrisa que a leguas se ve de lo mas de fingida a mi padre que en su escritorio revisa un monton de papeles (asuntos importantes él dice) pero a mi me parece que nada que sea tan importante podria estar escrito con tinta.

-Terminaste tu practica?-

-Hai-

-Queria hablar con respecto a lo que me pediste la semana pasada- dijo secamente.-lo recuerdas?-

Trago sonoramente.

Claro que lo recuerdo, como no recordar el dia en que le pedi a mi padre dejar de tocar para hacer las cosas que hacian los demas niños, divertirme, es algo que no olvidaré tan facil, tampoco olvidaré la paliza que me dio aquel dia.

-Hai-

-¿Sigues queriendo lo mismo?- me pregunta sin nisiquiera mirarme.

No sé que responder, si le digo que sí, podria hacer algo peor que la vez pasada...

-Si- respondo al mejor estilo Ryoma Echizen.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal ve no debi haber dicho eso, mi padre, ahora me mira directamente a los ojos, y no luce muy contento, creo que esta vez no se preocupara en no golpearme la cara para que los demas no se den cuenta de que me golpea.

-Me imagino que Fuji te comentó algo al respecto- me dice conteniendo un poco su propia furia.

Estoy sorprendido, segun mis calculos, hace unos minutos ya mi padre me deberia estar dando un paliza por semejante atrevimiento, y para rematar esta hablando como una persona normal!!!

Pero ciertamente, no tengo idea de que esta hablando.

-No sé de que habla señor-

-A partir de la proxima semana, Fuji no será mas tu tutor, puesto que pienso y no creo equivocarme que esa actitud de niño malcriado que tienes es por causa absoluta de él.- Abro mis ojos lo mas grande que puedo y ahora siento que mi corazon empieza a latir mas rapido y dolorosamente.- Tendras un nuevo maestro, doy fé de que es un excelente musico, y muy severo, sera perfecto para ti, y con respecto a tu peticion, espero que olvides esa loca idea niño. Ahora ve a tu habitacion y esta noche quiero escuchar lo que aprendiste hoy-

Aun mi corazon acelerado no me deja pensar bien, las palabras llegan mis oidos pero no las entiendo al momento¿que es lo que siento?

Tristeza...

Una extraña sensacion se apodera de mi y antes de que mi orgullo se vaya al bote, salgo de la habitacion como un rayo y me voy hacia la mia propia.

Estando alli apenas logro cerrar la puerta caigo de radillas pesadamente, por lo que me lastimo un poco las rodillas, pero antes de que si quiera sienta el dolor, ya las lagrimas estan cayendo por mi rostro.

Estoy triste, pero es por el hecho de que ese ser que dice ser mi padre, me separe de la unica persona que me comprende, y me ve como lo que soy, un niño normal, que no necesita de normas y etiqueta para dirigirse a mi.

OooOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOo

-Ryoma ¿que sucede?-

Lo miro friamente, o por lo menos fingo lo mejor que puedo.

-Te vas-

Ahora abre los ojos soprendido y por unos segundos, puedo asegurar que dejó de sonreir.

En otro momento me fuera reido de su actitud, pero ahora solo quiero arrancarle todos las hebras color oro de su fina cabellera lo mas lenta y dolorosamente posible, en venganza por dejarme.

-Si-recuperandose de la sorpresa pasando sus dedos por el piano que estaba en el estudio, el que solo él utilizaba.

-No es una pregunta, es una afirmacion- digo duramente y mis palabras a cada segundo se parecen menos a las de un niño.

Y sin querer otra vez mis lagrimas amenazan con salir alli delante de él, claro no lo permitiré, no quiero pensar que en un futuro me digan "el violinista llorón" eso nunca!

Entonces le doy la espalda pero mas que por rabia es para evitar que me vea es un estado tan lastimero.

Y sin poder contenerme un poco mas mis lagrimas empiezan a salir, y para empeorar la situacion con ellas un suspiro se escapa, suspiro que fue escuchado por mi sensei.

-Ryoma...-sus brazos me aprisionaron en un tierno abrazo, y su susurro fue tan suave que saliendo de su boca rozaban el limite de lo irreal.- Estoy seguro de que no me extrañaras, ademas no creo que otro tutor en el mundo sea capaz de aguantarte, eres sumamente insorportable. Y si se marcha yo estare encantado de volver a enseñarte- Dice de una manera tranquilizadora, pero en vez de calmarme un poco me tenso mas, o tal vez sea el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca...¿esto que siento sera normal?

-Fuji sensei- digo, y mi voz me sorprende a mi mismo, por que de un momento a otro se torna debil.

-Mirame a los ojos- me ordena suavemente mi sensei y yo involuntariamente acato la orden. Me vuelvo sutilmente hasta quedar frente a él.

Entonces él se pone de cunclillas enfrente de mi para quedar al mismo nivel, y su mano vuelve a posarse en mi mejilla limpiando un lagrima que osa dejarme en ridiculo delante de mi tutor.

-No me extrañes por que yo tampoco lo voy a hacer-

Si, eso es lo que el dice, pero esta mientiendo, en ambas cosas que dijo, porque si lo extrañaré y él si me extrañará, pues si no lo hiciera, entonces no me abrazaria tan fuerte como lo hace ahora casi dejandome sin respiracion.

Me suelta y me mira tristemente como si me hubiese comido las galletas antes de la cena y no le hubiera dejado.

-Mada mada dane- mis palabras escaparon de mi boca, je! no se porqué son como automaticas.

-Matta ne-

Me dice y creo que esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de él, por lo menos siendo todavia mi tutor.

OooOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooO

-Buen dia, lamento la tardanza.-

Han pasado unos dias, exactamente una semana, estoy nervioso, me van a presentar a mi nuievo maestro, seguramente será un viejo que no puede ni alzar la vaqueta.

Me fijo en los sujetos que estan en el estudio: el mayordomo de la casa, mi padre, y otro adulto, de cabellos rubios y alargados ojos cafes opacados por unos anteojos de montura ovalada (Algo en su porte me hace recordar a Syusuke)

Mi padre me mira con ira (si las miradas mataran) el mayordomo con una mirada...normal supongo y el faltante ni me mira.

-Vamonos- dice altaneramente mi padre al mayordomo, el que hace un ademan de querer quedarse pero una mirada fulmianante de mi padre le hce cambiar de parecer- No tarden mucho en conocerse y apresurence a trabajar- agrega dirigiendose a nosotros, el otro sujeto solo hace unna reverencia con la cabeza.

Mi padre cerró la puerta, dejandome a mi con el extraño que supongo debe ser mi nuevo tutor que no era en lo mas minimo a lo que yo imaginaba, esperaba a un tipo con por lo menos 150 años con un pie en la tumba, en cambio este debe tener como unos 25 años, y no es tan horrible de hecho es...lindo.

-Como debes imaginar, soy tu nuevo maestro, mi nombre es Kunimitsu Tezuka.

**Fin del capitulo!**

Es necesario decir que mis primeros capitulos siempre son aburridos??? ah! y cortos, pero bueno.

Tambien queria aclarar en hecho de que Syusuke enseñara variados instrumentos, es causa de lo que vulgarmente llamariamos un musico completo, es decir tiene estudios en musica de una manera integral y general.

Ahora solo les pido de rodillas que porfavor me dejen unos reviews please!!!!!!

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	2. El dúo de cellos

**Hola!!!uff hace tiempo que no actualizaba...bueno, tengo que decirles algunas palabras:  
1. Disculpen la tardanza, es que escribir en un cyber es dificil.  
2.Siento no poder contestar sus reviews pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, la hora cuesta 1500 bs y es justo lo que tengo, es decir no me alcanza el tiempo.  
3.El fic aqui se pone algo complicado, espero les guste, voy a agregar a mas personajes, asi que provablemente eso haga los caps mas largos, si quieren que agregue otra pareja solo envien un comentario diciendome.  
4.Eso es todo.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de POT son mios y Kaoru se acuesta conmigo todas las noches...bueno, esta bien, no me pertenecen solo en mis sueños mas retorcidos...XDD.

**Capitulo 2: El dúo de chelos y Bach para el violin**

**Syusuke **

Es lindo, es tan hermoso, parece mentira que hace poco él era tan solo un niño, un niño inocente que no sabia nada de la vida, pero el cual me habia empeñado en corromper.

Ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de ser que soy, aunque todos piensen que soy un angel mi verdadera figura es la de un demonio, un ser corrupto¿acaso tengo la culpa?

Por supuesto que no, no tengo la culpa, bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Ahora estando aqui, viendo su cara relajada y su expresion al dormir me acuerdo de ese chiquillo, tan niño, tan dulce...tan vivo.

Ryoma...creo que su simple recuerdo hace que mi mente proyecte su infantil voz una vez mas solo para mi, para complacer mi mente que hace mucho se desquisió...creo que él es una de las razones por la que ahora piensen que estoy demente...por él, por el pequeño Ryoma.

¿Que si me gustaba?

No, no me gustaba, pero todo su ser, sus pequeñas manos palidas moviendose agilmente por el violin, su cabellera agitandose al compás del viento, su caracter infantil, todo eso, me seducia, me seduce aun ahora cuando ha pasado tres meses, una semana y dos dias desde que lo dejé, o mejor dicho, desde que me alejaron de él.

-¿por qué tan pensativo?-

La voz de mi acompañante se escucha pero mas que de preocupacion su tono era de burla.

-No es nada.- le respondo mostrandole una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas las cuales el no conoce el significado y siempre corresponde pero sin saber si quiera lo que pienso.

Pasa una mano por mis cabellos, y bosteza aun somnoliento, es comun, siempre cuando dormimos juntos se despierta tarde...pero creo que siempre se despierta tarde, asi que eso no viene mucho al caso.

A veces pienso por qué hago esto, es complicado, simplemente no me llega la respuesta, a veces me detengo a ver sus ojos, pero no son los ojos que deberia ver, a menudo creo que se me olvida hasta el color de ojos de mis amantes, en este caso son violetas, lo que me hace sentir un poco culpable...¿que pensaria mi querido neko de ojos azules si se entera que hago esto a sus espaldas? no lo sé, y tampoco quiero imaginarlo

-¿A donde vas?-me pregunta Momoshiro viendo como salgo rapidamente de la cama y empiezo a ponerme la ropa.

-Te lo dije anoche...tengo que ver un ballet.-

-Lo vas a ver.-

-Si-le respondo sutilmente a su afirmacion, ya que estoy seguro que eso no fué una pregunta.

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Ryoma**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, sin querer su simple nombre me aterroriza mas que el moustro que se esconde en mi armario, solo han pasado algunos meses y lo soporto tanto como el Grinch a la navidad.

Es un fastidio...gracias a dios despues de estos tres meses no se ha vuelto mas insoportable que antes...

Aunque aun recuerdo la primera clase...

Por mas que trato de controlarme, pero simplemente no puedo, es dificil, pues aunque estrujo mis manos una con la otra, ambas se mantiene frias y no dejan de temblar.

Al minuto ambos quedamos solos, el aun no me mira, y si lo hace es por menos de una fraccion de segundo y enseguida vuelve su vista a unos papeles que tiene en las manos, que sinceramente no tengo idea de de que se pueda tratar.

-Empieza.- me dice secamente y mis ojos se abren como platos.- Eh?- pregunto confundido.

-Que toques- me explica como si yo fuera el animal mas bruto del mundo.

En seguida avergonzado voy hacia donde descansa mi instrumento y me pongo en posicion, me extraña ver como el fruce el ceño como recordando algo pero de inmediato vuelve a la realidad.

Yo empiezo mi trabajo, y en seguida vuelve aquella sensacion, de molestia, de vacio, de ira, me enferma, de nuevo pierdo la nocion de todo, hasta del detalle que mi nuevo sensei está alli, viendome, y que su mirada escudriña hasta mis pensamientos.

Siento como un sentimiento extraño se apodera de mi, no me deja pensar, me está ahogando, simplemente no lo soporto, no quiero seguir haciendo esto, lo odio...pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Basta.- me dice sin yo ni siquiera haber terminado la pieza.

-Patetico, todo, desde el principio hasta el final.- me dice secamente observando en su escritorio la copia de la partitura que tenia en mi atril.

Yo me sorprendo, mucho...no, demasiado, siento mis mejillas arder, no entiendo, yo lo estaba haciendo bien, simplemente no lo comprendo.

-Pero Señor, lo hice bien.- trato de explicarme.- en la partitura, las notas, las alteraciones, los tiempos, todo es correcto.- le digo de manera cordial, pero cuando el me mira siento que cualquier explicacion no tiene sentido.

-No lo dudo.- me responde friamente. Si antes no entendia, ahora menos.- Tienes una tecnica buena, por no decir perfecta, pero la tecnica no te servirá para ganar la excelencia.-

Se levanta del asiento y toma su instrumento, lo observo detenidamente y me doy cuenta que con el en manos se ve mas imponente, de pronto empieza a tocar la misma pieza que yo, y me siento un estupido, hay algo en aquellas frases que suenan diferentes a las mias, es como cuando Syusuke tocaba para mi, pero ahora las notas se escuchan mas claras, no como si mi antiguo maestro tocara mal, si no que este era simplemente increible.

Siento mi corazon latir rapido a cada tonada, y mis pensamientos dispararse dentro de mi cabeza, como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, sin embargo en un instante todo se calma...

Despues de la ultima nota salida del violin de Tezuka, noto que hay mas silencio que antes.

-...Handel...-dice al fin mirando a la nada, pero refiriendose al nombre escrito en la partitura.-Investiga todo de su vida, sus piezas, todo, para mañana, quiero que te memorices cada palabra que encuentres, eso es todo.-

No entiendo¿que tiene que ver la pieza con el tipo ese?...Handel, que aburrido...imagino que será una tortura mas que mi padre me impone, otro dia mas en el cual no voy a poder ser un niño normal.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Bueno...esa fue la primera y la mejor de las clases que he tenido con él...

-..¿y que piensas de él?- me preguntó despues de un largo silencio que se hizo entre nosotros.- de Handel¿que piensas de él?- completó al ver la cara de incomprensión que tenia yo.

-...-

No sabia que decir¿y como saberlo? si me habia dado flojera hasta escuchar lo que habia investigado yo mismo, habia leido todo, pero no me habia interesado entender ni siquiera la primera frase.

-¿y bien?-

-Bueno...- y de repente me fijo en que tiene el arco del violin en las manos aun.-Fue un... musico talentoso.- termino la frase con un poco de dificultad, hubiese pensado yo mismo que dije una estupidez pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensarlo porque mi sensei ya me habia golpeado en la cara con la vaqueta que empuñaba su mano.

-Que tonteria.- me dijo secamente. Yo estaba aturdido, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y mis labios abiertos ligeramente. Siento como unas gotas de sangre bajaban por mi mejilla.- No pienses que me engañas, el talento es una palabra sin fundamento que abarca a cualquier persona que no es capaz de demostrarse a si mismo que sirve para algo y trata de alimentar su ego de alguna manera, depende como se use, pero es basicamente lo mismo.- me dijo de una manera autosuficiente, pero al momento no la entendi, aun me dolia el golpe, pero yo, como siempre, no me quejé, ni lloré, estaba acostumbrado.

-Gomen, sensei.-

Ahora que me fijo bien, se puede decir que mi nuevo maestro es una de las personas mas frias que he conocido, o quiza el mas frio de todos, es incomodo tan solo mantener la mirada en su rostro sin que sienta la necesidad de dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado.

¿los golpes siguieron? claro que siguieron, pero soy fuerte, como Syusuke me enseñó a selo.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde entonces y yo sigo igual, con ganas de salir al mundo exterior, aun quiero ser alguien normal y no la marioneta de mi padre.

**Syusuke**

¿como describir lo que siento?

Mi corazon late rapidamente al ver sus movimientos, los cuales hace con tanta gracia, se ve tan ligero que pareciera que en cualquiera de sus salto podria volar.

-Eiji...- el pelirojo me miró espectante.

-Creo que te amo.- le dije despues de su presentacion de ballet.

Si, mi neko es integrante del ballet nacional, y uno de los mejores me permito agregar.

El chico sonrió ampliamente lanzandose a mis brazos.

-Te quiero Syu-chan.-

Lo abraze y abri mis ojos melancolicamente, nunca habia logrado sacarle unas palabras mas alla de "te quiero" que siempre me dedicaba.

No me importa en ese momento me conformo con verlo quitarse sus zapatillas y guardarlas en el bolso.

-Nya¿pasa algo?- me preguntó desconcertado.

-No.- respondí devolviendole una amplia sonrisa.- ¿vienes conmigo o te llevo a tu casa?-

-Me quedo contigo.- dijo imfantilmente tomando sus cosas del banquillo en donde habia estado sentado momentos antes.

Caminamos largo rato por la calle, él pensando no se que cosas que piensan los gatos y yo...yo no pensaba, solo lo veia a él.

En unos instantes me conmovió el ver como se pegaba a una vitrina de una tienda a ver un hermoso adorno tallado en madera con una perfecta forma de un violinista.

-Syu-chan...-musitó recordando.- no me gustan los violinistas.- confesó frunciendo el ceño.

Me acerqué a él tomando su mano entre las mias que estaban heladas a causa de la nieve y el frio de la noche.

-No lo sabia...-

-Tu te acuerdas de el?- preguntó el pelirojo con tal seriedad que parecia algo impropio de él.-¿de Tezuka?-

-Si, me acuerdo.-

-Yo creo...que es una mala persona...me asusta.-

Reí dovertido.

-A mi a veces tambien me asusta.-

Hace aporximadamente 3 años que salgo con mi neko acrobata, la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que Tezuka se marchó a Viena a estudiar musica, desde que nuestros caminos se separaron.  
Recuerdo muchas cosas de Tezuka, recuerdo su energia, dedicacion y su pasión, su pasion casi enfermiza por la musica, su manera tan...inusual por decirlo asi, de expresar lo que pensaba.

Esa pasion capaz de asustarme hasta a mi mismo...lo recordarás Tezuka?

¿Recordarás las duras practicas que en la ninez hacias para crecer como musico?

¿Recordaras la vez en la cual las llemas de tus dedos sangraban el fruto de tu duro trabajo?

¿Recordaras las veces en que entraba a tu habitacion buscando un sitio para dormir y como siempre tu cama siempre estaba vacia porque la verdad era que no dormias?

No dormias por encontrar mas alla de lo que tus partituras mostraban...partituras que hace largo rato te salian perfectas, tan magistrales...¿lo recordaras Tezuka?

Yo si...siempre recordaré un caracter como el tuyo, el "iceber" como te decian los demas, sin embargo, yo sabia que era imposible que alguien que no sintiera tocara esas piezas con tal perfeccion...a lo mejor tal vez no eras humano...tal vez los demas no estaban tan errados y por eso eras tan diferente.

Pero, la verdad es que algo que no recuerdo era tu motivo para hacer eso...¿por que lo hacias?

**Tezuka**

Por ti...

Por ti me pasan estas cosas, por ti mi mundo es la peor la pesadilla en la que alguien podria sumirse, tu que eres mi perdicion.

-Vas a venir conmigo?-

-No lo se, no tendria nada que hacer alla, es un festival de cuerdas, no de viento, ademas estoy seguro que podria ver a Syuichiroh en otra oportunidad.- Respondió Syuichiroh mirandome serio.- Aunque si me encantaria ver a Ryoma tocar.-

-No hay nada que ver, es un mal musico y listo.-

-No digas eso, se que tu crees que tiene potencial y la prueba mas irrefutable es que tu eres ahora su maestro...no le enseñaras si fuera un mal musico.-

Me levanté de mi sitio en la mesa con el semblante serio.

-¿por que pones esa cara?-

-Es la misma cara de siempre, Syuichiroh, deberias estar acostumbrado a ella, es lo primero que vez cuando te despiertas en la mañana.-

-Basicamente cuando despierto en las mañanas lo que veo son tus lentes en la mesita de noche cuando te duchas, claro, cuando no te bañas con ellos, pero a ti, que te vas antes de las 5 am y no regresas si no muy tarde en la noche al departamento, casi no te veo.-

Syuichiroh es mas que un amigo para mi, no tenemos una relacion amorosa, solo somos amigos, solo que por una u tra razon, pero mas por casualidad de la vida, vivimos en el mismo departamento.

Vivo con él, no porque me de miedo estar solo, sino porque a veces no me gusta sentir soledad...

Soledad...

La he sentido muchas veces, es la que me acompaña en mis conciertos, es la que susurra mis notas, es la que esta a mi lado cada vez que pienso en Syusuke, el castaño intocable, el pianista intachable, el sensible, delicado, hermoso...

Desde que lo conoci, desde que eramos niños, es dueño de infinitos de mis pensamientos, es ironico, primero comenzó con creerlo un juego, que fuera mio como un si ple juguete y nada mas, pero luego, ese chico se convirtió en el unico milimetro de locura en mi cabeza.

Me enferma, lo odio y detesto saber que en muchas de las noches en que sueño tenerlo en mi cama, tocarlo y hacerle el amor mil veces, el esta revolcandose con otro que seguramente ni lo merece ni lo iguala, porque cualquier ser, comparado a la delicada figura de Fuji sudada, desnuda y ardiente de deseo, es vulgar.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que me desagrade, es la verdad, porque aunque yo sea Tezuka Kunimitsu, el gran violinista, inteligente, perfecto, lo cierto es que es a otra persona a la que deseay con quien tiene sexo desenfrenado todas las noches, esas en las que grita su nombre y mientras lo posee gime cual perro herido.

PERO NO LO ACEPTO!

No es justo que ese ser desprecialbe se meta en mi vida y me vuelva desgraciado, mientras el vive como nunca.

No es justo!

Puede ser que este loco por el, pero ¿acaso la vida tiene derecho a negarme algo?

No lo creo...

Aun asi, estoy seguro de esto: Nunca tendre esos labios ni tocare ese cuerpo, no podre hacerlo mio, peri mientras tanto, espero que el sea tan miserable como yo.

OoOOoOooOoOOoOO

-Alza el rostro ¿acaso no eras un prodigio? comportate como tal entonces.-

-Hai, sensei.-

Detras del escenario todo estaba tranquilo, aun no llegaban todos los musicos, por lo que habia un silencio en el sitio.

-Echizen, vete.-

-Que?-

-Que te vayas, que te vayas a practicar, algo asi, como el resto de los mediocres esos.-

Señalé a un grupo de chicos ensayando como unos condenados, y por supuesto, nerviosos.

El chico se fue algo confundido por mis palabras, pero ¡al diablo! no me interesa.

-Me encantaria volver a tocar en la orquesta señor.-

Esa voz...

Me volví y justo alli, hablando con un vejete estaba Syusuke, acompañado de dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros parados y el otro de bandana, a los cuales pude reconocer como sus pupilos.

Al minuto ambos desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo al ojiazul, al principio no se percató de mi presencia, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado, mientras yo lo pueda ver a él, todo esta bien.

En un momento alzó la vista y la fijo en mi, yo aunque lo estaba viendo fijamente y segun las normas de cortesia debo desviar la vista, no lo hago, simplemente observo su delicada imagen.

-Tezuka.- dijo mi nombre en un tono suave cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi.- Sabia que estarias aqui.-

-Siempre es interesante observar a la nueva generacion.-

Sonrió...

-Me contaron que tenias un pupilo.-

-Si.-

Rió nuevamante en forma ironica.

-Y como es?-

-Es un niño que tiene mucho que aprender.-

Caminamos hacia la gradas, ya habia mucha gente esperando el espectaculo, todo estaba concurrido, asi que busque un lugar apartado de los bullicios cerca de uno de los balcones del sitio.

Y asi fue como empezó todo, sin muchos contratiempo sin nada elaborado, nada interesante.

De pronto el sonido de dos chelos empezaron a escucharse fuertemente y los chico que ratos antes conversaban con Fuji estaban haciendo un verdadero espectaculo, era un sonido imponente.

Muchos de los novatos miraban impresionados la actuacion.

-¿no es tu pupilo?- pregunté señalando al chico de bandana a Syusuke quien miraba sonriente la escena.

-Se llama Kaoru Kaidoh, me parece que es la contraparte de Momoshiro, asi que de esa manera complementé el dúo.-

-Las suites de Bach...que interesante.-

-Interesante? por un momento pensé que dirias "sorprendente" pero como siempre, eres una persona dificil.-

-No creo que eso sea cierto, Fuji.-

Lentamente se puso a mi lado y sigilosamente tomó mi mano de una manera que fue casi imposible que alguien lo notara.

Haló suavemente de ella.

-Vamonos, quiero mostrarte algo.-

Mi mano se puso fria al instante, sin embargo deje que me llevara, me gusta sentirlo aunque sea por pocos minutos.

Me llevó a un lugar cercano, era como un parque, no habia nadie, solo nosotros estabamos en medio de la oscuridad.

-Fuji..a donde...- mi pregunta se quedó a medio formular en el instante en el que el se volvió encarandome.

-¿Fuji? y eso desde cuando es?- preguntó sonriendo.

Lo miré sorpredido.

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, me gusta mas.- dijo de una manera extraña.- Cuando estuviste en Viena recorde muchas cosas...¿recuerdas el dia que me enseñaste a tocar el violin?-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, aunque traté de dismular lo mas que pude mi sorpresa.

-Me dijiste que aun no encontrabas una canción que tuviera tantos contrastes que te hiciera vibrar...-

-No digas tonterias.- me volví rapidamente tratando de irme, no queria mostrar debilidad ante los juegos sin sentido de Syusuke.

-Yo...creo que encontre un compaz.-

Me fijé en su cara, se veia relajada, sus ojos abiertos estaban fijos en los mios y sus labios estaban rectos, no habia ninguna de esas sonrisas hipocritas que les mostraba a todo el mundo.

**Ryoma**

El arco se deslizò suavemente por las cuerdas, y aunque estaba tocando un muy timido "piano" resonò en toda la habitacion.

Pronto la pieza empezò a tener mas fuerza y mi mano bruscamente comenzó a ejercer mas presion para realizar el "staccato" caracteristico de la melodia.

Es una de las melodias que mas me gusta tocar, pero ¿asi deberia sonar?

Recuerdo al primera vez que la escuche, la escuche de Syusuke fue realmente increible su interpretacion, cuando le preguntè por qué la sonaba tan bien la pieza solo me respondió que le gustaba mucho a una persona que el conocia y significaba mucho para él.

-El lo hace con un instrumento que es importante para cada musico.- me dijo aquella vez en un tono algo alejado como si no hablara conmigo.- Con la poderosa fuerza de la pasion.-

No entendí que tenia que ver mi pregunta con su respuesta y hasta ahora no entiendo y sinceramente tampoco tengo muchas ganas de entenderlo.

De repente una risa estridente me sacò de mis pensamientos.

-¿a eso le dice musica?.- preguntó un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que al parecer habia estado observando como yo practicaba.

Bajé mi violin y me acerque a una mesa cercana donde estaba el estuche y lentamente lo guardé, malhumorado por supuesto, me molestó mucho su interrupción.

Mis mejillas ardian de coraje ¿quien se creia para decirme eso?

Caminé a paso rapido hasta la salida mas cercana pero él que estaba la lado de ella me cerró el paso.

-Que quieres?- pregunte un poco alterado.

El chico amplió su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo no quiero pelear.- dijo.

Enderecé mi figura hasta adquirir un porte recto el cual sinceramente nada mas he visto que adopta Tezuka cuando va a humillar a alguien.

-Que bien, por que pensaba partirte el violin en la cabeza, y veras, es un Vuillaume 1864 que cuesta mas de todo lo que costarias tu multiplicado por 100 millones.-

-Eres muy malhumorado para ser tan pequeño.- se acercó a mi y me arrebató el instrumento de las manos para seguidamente abrir el estuche.- oye, en realidad es caro.-

-Damelo.- dije saltando hacia él, pero simplemente se giró poniendo el objeto fuera de mi alcance.

-Alcanzalo.- sonrió de una manera arrogante, aun mas que la mejor de las mias.

Salté hacia el nuevamente pero no sirvió de nada, "el idiota" (como lo habia bautizado minutos antes) era mas alto.

-Devuelvemelo.-

-" la tercera es la vencida"- de nuevo me lanzé a él, pero en vez de esquivarme me atrapó en sus brazos sin soltar mi violin.

Quedamos muy cerca y por alguna razon mis mejillas empezaron a arden y mis ojos no se apartaron de él y de sus ojos violetas.

-¿como te llamas?- susurró viendome a los ojos.

Estaba nervioso, podia sentir mi cuerpo temblando y el suyo mas calido, su respiracion, los latidos de su corazon y su aliento tocando mi rostro.

-Ryoma...Echizen.-

-Ryoma...-susurró pensativo acercandose mas a mi y como una reaccion involuntaria de mi cuerpo humedecí mis labios, no se por que. El al ver esta reccion sonrió mas que antes sin quitar su vista de mi boca.

-Ryoma...esto es musica.- sin decir nada mas bajo lentamente el rostro y me mordió levemente el cuello.

-Ahg!.- un gemido escapó de mis labios.

En ese momento sentí una descarga recorrer mi cuerpo y un cosquilleo en mi estomago, sin embargo, me pareció agradable, tanto asi que mis sentidos se relajaron.

Cuando volvi a la realidad el chico me miraba divertido.

-¿por que...hiciste eso?- musité con voz debil.

Su mirada era cada ve mas penetrante. Se acercó mas a mi rostro con una expresion desconocida para mi.

-La mas excelente musica, es la que viene de tus labios.-

**Momoshiro**

Es un niño, un niño pequeño, pero es tan lindo, que es imposible no querer hacerle unas cuantas cosas...

Sus ojos dorados me miraban aterrados, pero realmente eran cautivantes.

Me acerque un poco mas, queria besarlo, queria saber como era besar a ese chiquillo arrogante cuya mirada pareciera ser mas altiva que la del resto de mundo...

Era tan fragil, en el momento en que estuve sujetandolo por su pequeña cintura tenia miedo, no queria romper a aquel violinista de porcelana.

Tal vez fue mi imaginacion pero me fije en que la luz se hacia cada vez mas pobre y que una musica romantica empezaba a escucharse de fondo...

Nadie podia arruinar ese momento.

-MOMOSHIRO!-

Bueno, "casi" nadie.

Solo por es estupida serpiente que se la pasa apareciendose en los momentos menos apropiados.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la nueva llegada no solté a Ryoma, por el contrario lo apreté mas hacia mi cuerpo.

-Fue un placer haber tocado contigo hoy.- susurré soltandolo lentamente y devolviendole el instrumento.- Me encantaria volver a hacer musica contigo.- las palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en el ojidorado que se puso del color del cabello de Eiji.

-Mada mada dane.- dijo rojo aun de la verguenza.

Me marché, pero me hubiese encantado quedarme a componer muchas canciones con él.

**Syusuke**

-Es una lastima que apenas llegaramos a escuchar el final del festival ¿no?- le pregunté a Tezuka sonriendo, ya que sabia perfectamente que habia sido culpa mia el retraso.

El no dijo nada, pero creo que esta un poco molesto por lo sucedido hace unos minutos, esta realmente extraño.

-¡Echizen, Ryoma!- escuche proveniente del escenario y me volví rapidamente, alli estaba él, tan niño, tan fragil, tan elegante, definitivamente es él.

Realmente estoy de suerte.

Tengo que verlo.

Camine a un sitio cerca de escenario...estoy emocionado, realmente quiero verlo...

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ok, me inspiré en el capitulo asi que espero que no les haya decepcionado, esta un poquito diferente al primer capitulo por que hay muchos mas personajes y trate mucho a Syusuke, pero en el proximo capitulo va a haber mas de Tezuka y las raras situaciones en las cuales lo meten sus pensamientos.**


	3. Piano Expresivo

**Agradecimientos especiales a** **MissaO, Lani, Valsed, Natsu, Eri-kun, Sumiko Hoi-Hoi, anye-chan, Akatsuki Kou, Killuki-coni y a tatyscor.**

**Indicaciones:**

_Cursiva: recuerdos, flash back_

_**Negrita cursiva: Punto de vista del personaje**_

**-"pensamientos del personaje"-**

Normal: Punto de vista del autor

**Piano ****expresivo**

_¿Cómo __podía definir aquel capitulo de su vida; el mejor violinista de la época?_

…_**Piano expresivo**_

_Sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción del más alto._

_-¿No lo escuchas?- miro alrededor._

_El lugar le ofrecía una vista poco colorida, sólo se podía apreciar bien en medio de la oscuridad unas pocas flores que parecían un milagro, pues, se encontraban casi en su totalidad sepultados por la nieve._

_-Me gustaría que aprendieras que los compases más simples pueden componer las más complejas melodías._-

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto del frío viento con su rostro, y de repente…_

_-Fuji, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó cuando el chico de ojos azules empezaba a quitarse su abrigo sin importarle el frío que hacia, sin importarle solo quedar en una camisa blanca de una tela muy delgada que lo hacia muy vulnerable al clima al cual estaban sometidos en esos momentos._

_Kunimitsu no pudo evitar quedarse idiotizado al ver la piel del pianista descubierta y su hermoso rostro rojo por la helada temperatura, en cambio él, a pesar de estar expuesto a las mismas condiciones metereologicas empezaba a calentarse y de una manera muy acelerada._

_**¿Cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿A Caso es que eres tan estúpido para darte cuenta de lo que causas en mí?**_

_**¿A caso es que eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que en este preciso instante lo único que quiero es besarte, acariciarte y hacerte miles de cosas mas no aptas para menores de 18 años?**_

_**Demonios, estoy cada vez mas loco, y no sé cuanto tiempo podré resistir.**_

_Syusuke lo miró detenidamente sin quitar su habitual sonrisa e inesperadamente se acostó en el suelo a ver las estrellas, cosa que alarmó a Tezuka que rápidamente recuperó "casi" todo el control de si, caminando hasta quedar parado a su lado._

_-Levántate Fuji, te vas a congelar.-dijo con su tono de voz inexpresivo, una difícil tarea cuando en ese mismo momento se trataba de auto convencer de que el Syusuke real no tenia nada que ver con el de su sueño, aunque su mente a su vez tratara de convencerlo de lo contrario, mostrándole a un Fuji en el suelo, sonrojado y completamente desnudo._

_Fuji lo miro aun mas sonriente ignorando po__r completo las palabras del otro y su semblante de lo mas extraño._

_-Estoy escuchando Kunimitsu, haz silencio.-_

_-Fuji…-_

_-A veces me agradaría que volviéramos al pasado, me gustaría que fueras menos iceberg de lo que eres ahora. Es muy molesto.- dijo sinceramente sin importarle ni siquiera un poco lo que pensara el ojicafé de su opinión_

_**A mi me gustaría hacerte el amor y no me quejo.**_

_.- y no me iré de aquí hasta conseguirlo.- completó sin mirarlo._

_Syusuke escuchó un golpe seco y miró a su lado._

_Allí__ estaba Tezuka, a su lado, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con cara de pocos amigos._

_-No has cambiado tanto como me lo imaginé.- dijo y se sentó para quedar en igualdad de condiciones con el más alto._

_Lo demás pasó tan rápido que a Kunimitsu no le dio tiempo de asimilarlo._

_-¿Q-que haces?- _

_-Estoy recordando viejos tiempo, y de paso, tengo frío. Estoy seguro que no dejarías a un amigo morirse de frío, ¿verdad?-_

_**Tu no eres un amigo…eres el peor de los venenos…y me estas intoxicando, me estas matando…**_

_**Solo alguien como tu puede hacer esto, tutearme, insultarme, desafiarme y abrazarme, tal y como lo haces ahora.**_

_**No puedo evitar sentir el peligro, si me quedo un poco mas así, con tu cuerpo en mis brazos, tu rostro tocando mi cuello y tus cabellos tocando el mío, perderé la razón y no sabré mas de mi y no creo que quieras eso.**_

_**-**__Te extrañé.-_

_Fuji puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Tezuka._

_**Está mal, lo sé, pero no puedo controlarme…**_

_De improvisto sus propias manos delinearon el cuerpo de Syusuke hasta quedar estáticas en su cintura, estrechando aun mas el abrazo, __volviéndose loco (aun mas) con la respiración del ojiazul en su cuello, con su calor corporal, dejándolo tan cerca de su sueño y a la vez tan lejos._

_La impotencia del momento lo invadió y volvió el rostro un poco para quedar mejilla a mejilla con el otro chico._

_**Que pasaría si…**_

_Iba a voltear mas su rostro pero…_

_-¿Recuerdas __a Eiji?, un chico del ballet nacional y ahora el más importante en mi vida.-_

_**Allí**__** murió todo y volvieron a funcionar todos mis sentidos.**_

_Tezuka soltó el abrazo tratando no ser brusco._

_-No soy bueno recordando gente__.- afirmó y miró su reloj de mano.- es tarde ya.-_

Tezuka meditó lo sucedido mientras veía a Syusuke marchar hacia su pupilo.

-Ryoma, estuviste fantástico- dijo y lo abrazo sin poder contenerse un segundo más y sin tener exactamente más palabras que decir.

Y es que no sabia que decir.

Tanto tiempo, tanta incertidumbre, y tantas ganas de verlo.

-Paganini era mucho más de lo que me imaginaba –musitó sin soltar el abrazo.

_Fuji se levantó resignado. Tezuka tenía razón, ya era tarde, y quería llegar para ver el final del festival._

_Caminó hasta quedar su lado y examinó detenidamente a Tezuka hasta posar su mirada en una de sus manos. El otro solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_I__gnorante de todo lo que este gesto hacia en el otro muchacho tomó la mano izquierda de Tezuka entre sus manos examinando las heridas que se encontraban en sus yemas y sonrió recordando viejos tiempos._

_-Hay heridas que no sanan, y corazones que no aprenden- musito_

_**Ciertamente, ahora soy**__** testigo de ello.**_

-Sensei…yo… -dijo Ryoma se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras pensaba las palabras que diría a continuación -: Yo… lo hice para usted, Sensei.-

_**En ese momento tus ojos brillaron de una manera tan…distinta a ti, con una intensidad que **__**jamás había visto; y no logro disimular ni un poco mi expresión en el rostro, ni el ardor en la garganta cuando irremediablemente siento celos, celos y envidia, porque a pesar que yo te dediqué toda mi historia a ti, tu nunca me dedicaste una mirada como esa, ni una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente perfecta como la que le diriges a él cada vez que lo miras.**_

-Ryoma, arigatou.- dijo al fin soltándolo.

Tezuka se acercó a ellos frunciendo el ceño claramente molesto.

-Tezuka-sensei -musitó el niño percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de su actual maestro.

Syusuke abrió los ojos soprendido por la frase del menor.

-Nunca me imagine que mi querido Ryoma fuera tu pupilo.- sonrió falsamente

-Yo tampoco que imaginaba que fueras tu su antiguo maestro, aunque debo aceptar que ha aprendido de ti algunas…cosas.-_mañas_ fuera sido la verdad, ya que, solo su delicada técnica con el violín era igual a la de Syusuke, de resto, no existía ningún tipo de comparación. Miró al ojidorado- Es hora de irnos, espérame afuera.- dijo con voz firme.

El chico asintió y luego de despedirse de Fuji (muy a su pesar) se retiro del lugar esperando en el auto a Tezuka.

-Kunimitsu…- llamó antes de que el violinista se retirara del lugar.- Ryoma es… fue mi mejor pupilo, por favor, sé cuidadoso.-Advirtió

-Descuida, no le enseñaré nada que tu no le hayas enseñado antes.- dijo con voz amarga y se marchó.

Después de todo… Syusuke era Syusuke y Tezuka era Tezuka, había pasado el tiempo y no eran los mismos, pero aun así algo no había cambiado entre ellos, por lo tanto Syusuke sabia que Tezuka no empleaba un método común para sus alumnos, y Tezuka sabia que Syusuke con sus alumnos no era mas que una pedófilo sin escrúpulos.

Aun se conocían tan bien como hace unos años…

_Fuji miro al piso pensativo y sonriendo amargamente._

_-__Aunque la música cierre muchas heridas deja cicatrices- respondió Tezuka a las palabras del ojiazul.- y eso es porque la música es cruel.-_

_**Tan cruel que no me permitió olvidarte.**_

El castaño se dirigió al auto donde lo esperaba Ryoma, y sin decirle una sola palabra en todo el recorrido a la casa del niño, bueno, solo hasta que se despidieron.

-Hasta mañana Sensei.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Tezuka solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba enfadado y que en el próximo encuentro ajustarían cuentas.

OooOOooOoOoO

-Esto no te hace bien- La voz de Syuichiroh se escuchaba preocupada.-Tienes que hacer algo, esta vez te lo digo en serio, deja de comportarte como un niño.-

Syuichiroh estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde Tezuka se había encerrado.

Tezuka no contestaba. Tenía la respiración agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, todavía estaba aturdido.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco dejando ver al chico de anteojos, lucia bastante mal.

-Gomen Syuichiroh, yo… no sabia…-

-Ya, de acuerdo, sé lo que te pasa, no soy estúpido, pero estar tan cerca de Fuji no te hace bien Tezuka, no puedes ir por la calle pensando que todos son él y…-

-Lo se perfectamente. No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Como quieras, solo… - Syuichiroh se dio la vuelta para irse.- volveré mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a visitar a alguien.-

-Está bien.-

El ojiverde salió del apartamento pensando en su amigo, sabía que se encontraba muy mal, y estaba conciente de que Syusuke era un tipo de enfermedad para él y que había causado muchos estragos para él verlo después de tantos años, pero aquello tenia un limite, y su amigo había excedido el limite varias veces, ¡por dios! ¡Lo había besado y manoseado pensando que era el pianista! Gracias a Dios el se había "defendido" muy bien y había logrado salir ileso.

Caminó aun sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que hacia rato había llegado a su destino: un enorme edificio que servía como sede de la sinfónica.

En el lugar no se encontraba mucha gente reunida, Oishi se imaginó que debían estar en ensayos pues podía percibir un leve sonido distorsionado que parecía ser música.

-Hola, pensaba que no vendrías-

-Disculpa la demora Sadaharu, pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo.- Se disculpó ante un chico alto de anteojos y cabello azabache.

Inui Sadaharu era el profesor de lenguaje musical, historia de la música, historia del arte y armonía mas joven que hubiera conocido nunca, lo había conocido en el conservatorio, y recordaba que en ese tiempo el chico le daba a clases a otros de su misma edad, incluido él.

-No importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí. Hace tiempo que no te veía, tampoco he visto muy seguido a los demás chicos…- expresó el chico mas alto con un sincera sonrisa

-Si, supongo, además teniendo en cuenta que todos tocan en orquestas muy distantes… aunque, de ti nunca esperé que fueras a quedarte aquí, en la sinfónica de Japón, fueras tenido mucho futuro en el extranjero.-

La mirada de Inui vagó por un instante a un lugar indefinido del lugar.

-No me arrepiento de haberme quedado, tuve… motivos mayores para haber tomado esa decisión.- dijo casi en un susurro antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Supe que estabas con Tezuka, debe ser un fastidio tener al solista de la orquesta nacional durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.-

Syuichiroh desvió la mirada sonriendo.

Tenía razón. Era un fastidio tener al castaño practicando hasta la madrugada todos los santos días.

-Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado.-

-Hablando de viejos recuerdos... vi hace recientemente a Syusuke Fuji, esta prácticamente retirado.- explico negando con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.- Aun ahora lo llaman de diferentes a orquestas como invitado pero el las rechaza todas, es una verdadera lastima, aunque el siempre fue un…-

-Profesor…- llamó un chico acercándose a ellos.- disculpe pero esta por empezar la clase.- informó para luego retirarse y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

-Disculpa Oishi, pero tengo que dejarte un rato, entonces…supongo que si estas aquí es porque vas a hacerme el favor que te pedí ¿no? Tú sabes que yo lo haría pero tengo suficientes alumnos para encargarme de uno más, y mas si se trata de uno tan…dejado.-

-No tengo problema.- respondió sin más.

Sadaharu suspiro aliviado.

-Genial, entonces me voy, pero me gustaría que fueras a ver el ensayo, también están los chicos del ballet, se están…coordinando un poco. -

-Si claro, tengo que ir a verlo entonces.-

Sadaharu le miró por última vez y le dedico una nostálgica sonrisa y entró en uno de los amplios salones.

El ojiverde por el contrario subió a la sala de conciertos y se adentró al lugar: se desanimó un poco al ver que casi todos los bailarines se había ido, y apenas quedaban unos tres pelagatos.

Caminó lentamente más cerca del escenario.

Dos de los tres pelagatos emprendieron su camino de salida, dejando a un chico pelirrojo en el escenario bailando magníficamente, pues a pesar de que bailaba una melodía imaginaria podía percibir la música alrededor de él.

Estuvo unos minutos contemplándolo maravillado, cada uno de sus movimientos eran perfectos.

Y entonces, un movimiento en falso, un gemido ahogado del chico, y lo siguiente fue el bailarín cayendo del escenario.

Oishi se apresuró lo mas que pudo y antes de que el chico tocara el suelo, pudo atraparlo en sus brazos, por supuesto, como las leyes de gravedad no tienen contemplación con nadie ambos cayeron en el suelo, el ojiazul encima de Syuichiroh.

-¿te hice daño?- preguntó preocupado mirando a los ojos a Oishi quien se sonrojó de gran manera. Había salvado al chico inconscientemente y ahora lo tenía encima de él.

-N-No, en realidad eres bastante liviano.- respondió algo nervioso.

El pelirrojo se quitó de encima y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Soy Eiji Kikumaru, siento haberte caído encima pero tuve un mal giro.- dijo sonriendo.

Oishi tomó su mano y se levantó.

-Soy Oishi Syuichiroh.- se presentó.

-Mucho gusto ¿Eres músico?- preguntó intrigado

-Si.-

-Déjame adivinar…- se puso un dedo en los labios pensativo.- No puedes ser violinista, ya que todos tienen actitud de ser los dueños del mundo-Oishi rió negando con la cabeza.- un violista no me fuera rescatado de una muerte segura, de hecho no puedes tocar ningun instrumento de cuerda porque tienes manos de niña.-

Syuichiroh se sonrojó en extremo. ¿Cómo le podía decir eso un chico bailarín?

-Los percusionistas pueden ver el mundo acabándose y no se inmutarían….así, que tocas un instrumento de viento.- dedujo fácilmente.

Oishi estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Deberías ser detective.

Rió con ganas.

-¿El clarinete?-

-La flauta-

-¡!Nya!! ¡Estuve tan cerca! –exclamó decepcionado.

-Y dime algo… ¿Qué bailabas hace un momento?- cuestionó Syuichiroh curioso.

-Ah eso, es algo de Tchaikosky… no lo recuerdo bien…- respondió frunciendo el ceño pensativo.- Pero me gusta Tchaikosvky, es como si en el mismo instante que empiezo a bailar estuviera recorriendo otro lugar…-

_**No sé que fue exactamente lo que pasó en esos segundos, pero sentí una necesidad de verlo bailar de nuevo, y que silenciosamente me volviera a enseñar todas aquellas mágicas sensaciones que me transmitía**__** en su baile, simplemente un sentimiento de libertad al ver su rostro lleno de paz.**_

_**Ilógicamente pienso que tal vez no sea su baile, sino que únicamente quiero complacerlo.**_

-Puedo tocar algo si quieres-

_**Esas únicas palabras tuvieron que salir de mi boca para iluminar el rostro del pelirrojo que aceptó encantado la petición.**_

_**Entonces busque en mi mochila el estuche en donde estaba mi flauta, ya que siempre la tengo conmigo, supongo que ya casi mas por inercia que porque realmente la necesite.**_

_**Ya con mi flauta en mano y después de tardarme unos cuando segundos en el ajuste de su afinación el chico me veia con intriga.**_

-Marcha eslava-

_**Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales la mirada del él esta sobre mi, viendo mis movimientos como si estuviera impaciente y totalmente maravillado.**_

_**Para mi la música no se escuchaba tan bien sino hasta que él empezó a bailar la melodía a medida que salía de mi instrumento.**_

_**Un montón de mágicos movimientos expresaban y le daban aun mas sentido a la música, como si fuera posible, y le impregnaba toques totalmente nuevos a mi percepción de la pieza.**_

_**Me siento totalmente gobernado por sus movimientos, por su expresiones, si algo le faltaba mi música el la pudo complementar perfectamente.**_

Pasaron varios minutos, Syuichiroh tocando de pie al lado de Eiji que bailaba a unos pocos metros, ambos interpretando la pieza, ambos habían olvidado el tiempo, el espacio, solo existía la música, todo lo demás era un abismo.

_**Un par de giros de su parte y acabamos como al principio.**_

Eiji dio un mal paso nuevamente y para tratar de sujetarse tomó lo primero que encontró: a Syuichiroh, que olvidando la melodía lo tomó rápidamente por la cintura para evitar su caída haciendo que los dos quedaran demasiado cerca.

-No se me da bien el _pirouette_- dijo en un murmullo mientras sonreía avergonzado.

-Me parece… que bailas estupendamente.- musitó por lo bajo haciendo el sonrojo de Kikumaru mas notorio.

OooOOoOOOOooOooO

-Movimiento incorrecto, Echizen-

La voz dura de Tezuka sobresaltó al niño.

-Vuelve a hacer el mismo sistema, pero en tiempo de cuatro por cuatro.-

El chico así lo hizo, volvió a repetirlo pero de una manera mas lenta.

-Sensei, me parece que puedo hacerlo mejor _a tempo__**.-**_

-Si no puedes hacerlo a cuatro por cuatro no lo vas a hacer a ese tiempo nunca.-

Ryoma bajo la mirada apenado y enojado.

-Paganini es mucho mas difícil.- argumento apretando los dientes.

-¡Eso que tocaste no fue Paganini, fue una estupidez!- soltó Tezuka dando un golpe al piano que estaba en el estudio.- Y no vas a volver a tocar otra pieza hasta que hagas todos esos ejercicios.- ordenó mas calmado.

Ryoma estaba enfadado.

Había tocado Paganini en el festival y mucha gente había aplaudido y lo habían invitado al conservatorio, y sin embargo Tezuka decía que todo estaba mal, y le mandaba a hacer mil ejercicios aburridos de arco a un tiempo tan lento que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Por eso Fuji no siguió enseñándote, porque como músico no sirves para nada.- soltó con todo el veneno que tenia en su repertorio.-Porque a tu música le falta demasiado.- dijo y se marchó.

_**Las lagrimas empezaron a llenar mi rostro y algo en mi interior se preguntaba si lo que había dicho él era verdad.**_

_**Quería creer que no, pero desde ese punto de vista todo tenía mas sentido.**_

_**Por eso se había portado tan frío.**_

_**Tal vez tenia razón, pero…**_

_**Así tuviera que estudiar mucho más…**_

_**Quería que Fuji-sensei volviera, aunque sea a darme otra vez esas fastidiosas clases de música, lo único que quería era su compañía.**_

oOooooOOOoOOoOooOOOoo

_**Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche**__** en la mansión Echizen, estaba en el despacho que me había sido asignado cuando estuviera cansado de escuchar al mocoso, esperaba irme rápidamente. Estaba molesto.**_

_**¿Por qué diablos ese chiquillo no podía servir para nada?**_

_**Suspiré resignado.**_

_**Tan solo pensar que tenia que llegar a casa después de lo ocurrido con Syuichiroh me hacían querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.**_

_**Y es que nadie me puede culpar.**_

_**Por mi cabeza nada más pasaba la imagen de Fuji abrazado a mi, y no puedo negar que ese pensamiento no quedo allí, sino que mi imaginación pasaba de lo absurdo a lo indecoroso en cuestiones de segundo.**_

_**Golpee la pared con fuerza haciendo unas heridas en mis nudillos.**_

_**Como quisiera que fueras tu quien recibiera todo este daño.**_

_-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- preguntó un Syusuke de mas o menos 15 años.-Es que después de…-_

_-Te puedes quedar Fuji, después de todo, somos amigos- le había costado un poco decir esas palabras, pero es que se había dado cuenta que la simple presencia del ojiazul lo llenaba._

Respiró agitadamente.

Habían pasado tantos años de eso.

Esa noche había sufrido como nunca, el tenerlo tan cerca y no poder ni siquiera tocarlo.

Esa había sido la última vez que fueron amigos, la última vez que las palabras de Tezuka fueron sinceras y que todas las sonrisas de Fuji no tenían ni un rastro de sadismo, o de burla, o de cinismo.

Después de eso todo fue diferente.

Caminó hacia la salida de aquella casona, pero una figura baja lo detuvo en seco.

Ryoma recargado en una pared del largo pasillo ya con su pijama puesto lo miraba con una mirada penetrante.

-Sensei… enséñeme lo que le hace falta a mi música-

Tezuka bajo la vista y notó que en una de sus manos el violín estaba sujeto fuertemente.

Ese no era el momento, ni la hora, pero lo que pasó esa noche el gran violinista Tezuka Kunimitsu lo recordará por siempre.

Toda esa noche fue irónica…

_**Irónicamente esta noche es Syusuke quien me conduce a su habitación, e irónicamente me hace una muestra de sus aptitudes con el violín. **_

_**Tiene una técnica preciosa, a pesar de que yo se la enseñé es totalmente diferente a la mía.**_

_**Es la segunda vez en la vida que toca Bach para mi, la misma pieza que curiosamente fuéramos tocado juntos en el conservatorio si esa vez él no fuera sido el director, sino que fuera conformado el doble de violines que interpretarían Bach.**_

_**Me hallaba sentado en su cama escuchándolo.**_

_**Resoplé indignado.**_

_**Aquello no era ni la sombra de lo que era cuando estaba en el conservatorio.**_

_**Me levanté de la cama y me acerque hasta el. Junté su rostro con el mío.**_

_**No recordaba que fuera tan bajo.**_

_**Y entre sus cuestionamientos acerca de mis acciones solo atiné a la acción que más tiempo me había costado pensar para llevar acabo: Besarlo.**_

_**El violín que se hallaba en sus brazos cayó al suelo alfombrado en un ruido silencioso.**_

_**Su rostro, su cuerpo, todo él y todo yo, éramos un maremoto de sensaciones.**_

_**-Este es el matiz- susurré con voz ronca.- piano expresivo.**_

_**No se movía, no decía nada, pero sus lágrimas estaban mojando mi rostro.**_

_**Tal vez estuvo mal, de hecho, estuvo mal, pero esa noche logré enseñarle muchos matices, muchos contrastes.**_

_**Aquella noche pude enseñarle mi sufrimiento y causarle uno igual.**_

-Tezuka-sensei-

_**Esa noche llevé a cabo uno de mis sueños y también me llevé una dura decepción al darme cuenta que no eras tu, no eras tu el que estuvo esa noche en esa habitación conmigo.**_

_**Que no eras tu el que me decías en susurro que tenia miedo.**_

_**Que me preguntaba que hacia, y decía entre llantos que parara.**_

_**Pero en el momento que perdí la razón ya era tarde para volver atrás.**_

_**Esa noche regresé muy tarde al apartamento, no practiqué, tampoco dormí.**_

_**Así fue como terminó mi clase de música ese día.**_

**Fin del capitulo! **

Bien, despues de un año actualizé!!

Ahora, les queria decir que cualquier duda con la terminologia me pregunten en un review en el msn o como sea, ya yo les habia hecho unas definiciones pero se me borró asi que ni modo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y les aviso que el proximo es un especial de los personajes que no aparecieron en este.

Ahora, como siempre les pido...

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


End file.
